Change of Heart
by Jade Starr
Summary: Another bittersweet story
1. Default Chapter

Change Of Heart By Jade Starr  
Prologue:  
  
Third Person on Omniscient:  
  
Rogue looked up into the pair of startling sapphire eyes that stared, intensely into bright green eyes, which now began to prick with tears, tears she hardly shed and had no intention of showing, as she dried her eyes. She reached up with a gloved hand, and slapped the pale face of the boy who stood before her.  
  
/How could he do this to mah out of everyone Ah've known to betray mah, he was the last person Ah expected tha' from', she thought angrily. 'Peitro Maximoff was the one person I trusted, completely. He was like a brother to mah. He always used to kid mah about it once upon a long time ago. When had things changed? Why did he suddenly want mah gone? /  
  
Even The Brotherhood wondered why Peitro suddenly insisted Rogue, of all people, go live with The X-Geeks. HE, of them all was the most protective of her. Everyone had the same idea that plagued their minds, why the sudden change of heart??  
  
"Rogue I."he began, cupping his face where she had slapped him. But he didn't get a chance to finish, because she cut him off angrily.  
  
"Yah Know What Peitro, Fuck yah, and tha speed yah came in awn'" she bit out her accent thick with grief, to upset to care what she said, and to hurt to see The injured look on Pietro's face. She walked away from The Brotherhood, leaving her possessions behind.  
  
Everyone looked at Peitro with wide eyes, as she walked away, his head hung low. He looked up at the petite brunette who made her departure from the house. He looked up a sad, remorseful look upon his face, which all three bystanders Fred, Todd, and Lance noticed. They were still in shock from when Peitro told Rogue to get the hell out because she wasn't wanted there. If only they knew the real reason why he did this why he pushed her away. The three of them looked astonished at their leader. If Fred and Todd, who had been watching, bewildered, didn't know better, they'd even say lovesick, but Lance however, caught this look and brought it up.  
  
"Why the hell did you tell her she wasn't wanted here? We all loved having Rogue around, especially you. I'd say you loved her more than any of us, as more than a friend." He added this last part smugly as he caught the shocked look on Pietro's face, which he quickly covered up, nonchalantly. "If you love her than why did you tell her to leave?" he asked angrily, small tremors being felt as his temper grew. Rogue was family to them and they had a right to know what was going on, especially if Peitro was, like Lance suspected, carrying a torch for Rogue. The fact that Lance had guessed his true feelings angered him. He did something uncharacteristically Peitro.  
  
Peitro looked up at him angrily, to see the others' faces' peering intently to see his reaction. He darted, using his superhuman speed, up to Lance. He pushed him down with a tremendous amount of force. The mischievous, happy- go-lucky, cocky wiseass grin he usually had on his face was gone, replaced by an anguished look.  
  
"He looks royally pissed," Todd whispered, daring to voice his views. An angry Peitro flashes up to Todd.  
  
"Hey Toad, if you've got something to say it to my face," he spat, hoisting the teen into the air. Todd, though scared, answered.  
  
"Don't take it out on us if you pushed the girl you're hot for away, Petey."  
  
Peitro winced at the mention of Rogue's old nickname for him. Peitro regretted the fact that he spoke the truth, and was ready to kill the boy. He was only glad his psychopathic sister was out chasing his menacingly sinister father and wasn't here to see this scene otherwise she'd never let it go that he was getting all worked up over some girl, but Rogue was more than some girl, she was his everything. But they didn't belong together, since she didn't love him. Peitro was sure he knew everything and he was sure Rogue would never return the feelings. He was beneath her. Even if she did, Peitro had faith he'd screw it up and hurt her, and she deserved more.  
  
/God, why do I have to feel this way, about Rogue of all the girls in Bayville/, he asked himself.  
  
Another thought crossed his mind.  
  
/Damn why'd my roommates have to know me so damn well/, he wondered irritated.  
  
He was grateful Fred was too afraid to talk; otherwise The Blob would have something else to add to the groups little comments. Peitro hated having to deny his feelings, but for Rogue's own good, she had to stay away from Peitro. He knew he would never be able to deny those feeling to her.  
  
/ I can't deny those feeling to myself, as much as I've tried to. I'm not even sure I'll be able to hide it from The Brotherhood. I just hope I can fool them/, he wished, mentally.  
  
It hurt Peitro to say these next few words but they had to be said.  
  
"I sent here away for her own good, not because of I'm hot for, or in love with her, so just drop it, and don't ever call me Petey!" he bellowed. Complete silence. Everyone knew he was lying. Peitro could never hide his emotions, which always shone intensely in his bright blue eyes. The only thing he managed to do was confirm his feelings for her. By The look on his face none of The Brotherhood members wanted to be the one to make a comment, due to the explosive mood he was in. They all knew the truth but decided not to bring it up again. Peitro may be a clown but when he was serious they new he meant business. That was the time you truly saw a deep resemblance in anything other than looks, to his father, Magneto, was when Peitro was deadly serious. He became more like his father than he could ever imagine. It was no wonder Wanda hated him with such a passion. Lance, Fred and Todd quietly filed up the steps to the decrepit, manor, Mystique had abandoned, the place that, to them would always be Rogue's home. The old house they lived in after Mystique, revealed herself to be Rogue's mother. Peitro stood up staring down the path Rogue took off through, now gone.  
  
"Be safe, Marie, I did this for your own good. The last thing you need is a love that's going to jeopardize our relationship. You deserve better," Peitro murmured softly, his eyes slightly misted. He wiped them before he went into the house, knowing the guys would never let him live it down if they saw him crying, it would only prove them right.  
  
/Who am I kidding; I didn't fool anyone, except for her. She may hate me now, but it is better than seeing her get her heart broken/, he considered.  
A gust of wind blew just before he turned, and he swore he could smell Rogue's favorite scent, lavender.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I don't own X-Men evolution characters! This is my second fic, so if you'd please review this and if you want, check out my other work. I have another N.C. 17 story posted on www.adultfanfiction.net . The next chapter of this gets a little hot, but other than that its nothing compared to "The Wonders of Whipped Cream", which has a lot to do with the story on the other site. 


	2. Chapter 1

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter I:  
  
Third Person on Omniscient :  
  
Rogue walked down the path away from The Brotherhood. A breeze blew against her. She bundled up cold and alone, without anyone.  
  
/'Ah'm alone now, always alone'/, she realized.  
  
Her lavender scent washed away down the path to The Brotherhood. It was the gift set that Pietro got her for her last birthday. He was the only one to notice that she liked lavenders. She looked up at the large building the path had led her to. It was The Xavier Institution. As she walked up, the gates swung open. Logan, Professor, Ororo, and The group welcomed her solemnly. She walked up to the room that she and Kitty used to share. She walked in to see her bed was still unoccupied. This would her room from now on, instead of the bed she slept with in with Pietro. Not in the way lovers' share a bed. More like friends. He often would comfort her after she would have an upsetting dream. Rogue sighed as she thought of the way he would affectionately stroke her hair being carefully not to make contact with her skin. She would miss him something fierce. It made her question why he forced her to leave.  
  
/Was it something I said or did? / Rogue speculated mentally.  
  
She was so caught up in the mystery that is Pietro that she didn't hear the Professor knocked. It startled Professor went up to talk to her. He pointed out if it was too hard to say what was bothering her, He could just probed her mind, psychically. Rogue cut him off, annoyed with him. She knew he wanted to help, but she just wanted to be left alone.  
  
/Like Tha' Brotherhood left mah' alone/, she reflected sorrowfully.  
  
"Ah don't want to explain why Ah'm back Ah just am, and Ah hope you can except that ah am." Rogue informed him. The Professor nodded, then began to walk out of Rogue's room. He stopped in order to ask her one last question.  
  
"I take it you are here to stay and won't be returning to The Brotherhood." The anguished look in her face was enough to answer his question. He knew as much as he loved Rogue like a daughter, she was not meant to be here, but replied anyway,  
  
"When Kitty goes to see Lance just ask her to pick up your stuff. She should be in here soon, with the others to see if your o.k." Rogue was about to advise him to ask the other students to stay away, but it was too late because as he opened the door everyone entered her room, teachers included. She was bombarded with everything from greetings to nosy inquisitions as to why she left. She told them she didn't want to say and The Professor told them that that would be enough questions as they left she did say she wouldn't be returning to The Brotherhood, which peaked all their curiosity, but they let her be. Rogue requested that Kitty get her stuff. Kitty nodded thinking about asking lance about what went down. Rogue looked gloomier than ever. As they left Scott waited for everyone to file out of the room.  
  
"Glad to have you back Rogue, he smiled, as he left.  
  
"glad to be back" she answered plastering a fake smile on her face. She was in some ways glad to be back, but she missed The Brotherhood. Ah well, Ah don't want to be where Ah'm not wanted, she thought. She perked up slightly at the notion of the complement.  
  
/Maybe Ah'm wanted here, Maybe Ah do belong here/' she pondered.  
  
Her pondering turned to those of her time at The Brotherhood, and of Pietro's harsh words. They still wrung clearly in her head;  
  
/"Why don't you get the hell out, because you're not wanted here!"/  
  
Tears began to slide down he face as she remembered happier moments. She cried until the sobs lulled her into sleep.  
  
She slept soundly until she was woken up by a dream, in a cold sweat. Rogue glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see it was two-thirty in the morning. Deciding she was thirsty, Rogue got up to get a glass of water. She made her way down to kitchen in The dark, swearing as she forgot were various pieces of furniture were. She grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim with water. After adding some ice cubes, she swore again as The cold water ran down her arm, as she made her way outside into the chilly October air, and The cold water chilled her arm. Even though it was cold and she wished she'd had a jacket, she welcomed the feeling. Rogue remembered the dream so clearly, even her every thought, like she was reliving the moment:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue's Dream:  
  
It started out like a memory, taking place just like it did this summer, around July. The Brotherhood, took their 'little sister' on their usually camping trips. Joking around Pietro who had had a great deal of sugar, which made him even more wired, whisked Rogue off her feet, and sped away.  
  
Pietro laughs as a dripping wet Rogue emerged from The Lake he zipped her to and quickly tossed he in. He stood there in the water, doubled over from laughter. She could feel her makeup running down her face.  
  
"Rogueyyoushouldseeyourface,youlooklikearacoon!," he laughed, talking his usual mile a minute. Rogue responded angrily to his reaction.  
  
"Keep laughin' Speedy, Ah'll slap yah so hard, you'll wish Ah absorbed tha memory an' knocked yah smartass out," she began but began to see The absurdity of this situation. A smile spread over her face until a laugh erupted from her face.  
  
"You'dhavetocatchmefirst" He said in his voice and smile full of self- confidence, bordering on cocky.  
  
She tackled Pietro who in a flash, stepped to the side. Rogue became even more drenched than before, and was laughing harder than ever. Laughing so hard he didn't see Rogue sneak up behind him and push him down, with a triumphant look on her face. She smirked at the look on his face as if to say 'how do you like it now'. He frowned then bust out laughing. They walked up to the bank of The Lake, using each other for support. They collapsed laughing, on the bank huddled together. When they stopped laughing was when Rogue appreciated how serene and appealing the place looked with its weeping willows hanging over the picturesque lake. She also didn't fail to notice how appealing her companion looked. Pietro took off his shirt, unveiling his tight wiry, lean, strong muscles he had. His body was sleek and thin with unbending muscles. He unconsciously ran a hand through his wet silver hair, slicking it back.  
  
/Damn, he actually is pretty hot/ Rogue mentally judged the teen standing before her, opinionatively.  
  
/God what am Ah thinkin', he's like my older brother/, she chided her feelings.  
  
Pietro caught her staring and she blushed shaking off the strong fluttering sensation that suddenly filled her stomach. At The time she had no clue what that feeling meant. Pietro made a self-centered comment about everyone staring at his hot body, causing Rogue to snort, breaking her view about the attractive young adult standing in front of her, and sending them to the twerp she grew up with.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A gust of wind broke her thoughts of the dream. And sent them to the person responsible for the dream. Pietro.  
  
/Even tha' wind reminds mah of him'/  
  
She thought with contempt. What did this mean? She looked out on the horizon. The people wouldn't up soon, for another couple of hours, since it was Sunday. The sun was slowly rising over the treetops guiding her attention slowly wafted back to the dream:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue's Dream:  
  
He asked her a personal question about her if it was hard to never be able to make contact. She gave him a sad look but didn't answer; he knew the answer and apologized. Pietro abruptly stood up and took her hand, pulling her up. She become conscious then, that he was taller than her, a great deal taller. He hugged her closely, and then walked away. Anyone watching the scene would mistake them for lovers. Rogue looked up at him bewildered.  
  
"What was that fo?" she wondered aloud. Pietro responded without turning back.  
  
"Because Marie, everyone deserves compassion." Rogue was slightly taken back with this comment .He was the only one, other than Mystique, Logan, and the professor who knew her real name. She was silent as he pulled his shirt on over his head, until he turned around and gave her this grin, with his ice blue gleaming with mischief.  
  
What are you planning now, Piety?," she demanded, using his old nickname, that only she was allowed to do.  
  
" O.k.Roguey,raceyaback,onyamarkgetsetgo!" he replied speedily, and he took of leaving Rogue to find her way back to camp.  
  
/Damn it Pietro, this is so like yah. Lull mah into a false sense of security and screw mah ova'/.  
  
She ran back, to the camp, arriving just before dusk. She promptly called him an ass and walked swiftly to her tent, leaving the other three boys to question what he did.  
  
/Once an ass, always an ass/,  
  
Rogue fumed to herself. Pietro proved this point when he woke her up at five in the morning with a mischievous look on his face. Rogue rolled over and groaned, wondering why he had to annoying her further.  
  
"What'd yah want now Pietro" Rogue murmured, trying to sleep. He looked at her slyly, but didn't answer. He picked her up and sped her off to a place she had never seen. It was a cliff overlooking The Bayville campsite.  
  
"Why are we her'?" Rogue asked suspiciously. Last time he carried her off she ended up soaked to the bone.  
  
"You'll see. I just wanted to do something special for my 'Little Sister'", he enlightened her. She sat there looking out to the black horizon, waiting for the sun to rise when a blast of cool air chilled her to the core. Despite the fact that it was summer, without the sun to warm her, and Rogue still clad only in a block tank top and loose black pants, felt it.  
  
Without her usual loads of makeup and her amber and white striped hair pulled back in a ponytail, no one at her school would recognize her as the School Goth. She also had on her daily worn gloves, which she almost never took off, in case something like this happened. It wasn't uncommon for impulsive, reckless Pietro to come up with some crazy, spontaneous, irresponsible scheme, which Lance; even though The X-men, Kitty included, assumed he was troublesome one; ended up stopping them. Lance was like an older brother to all of them, keeping them in check. And Pietro the self- acclaimed "Leader" needed to be kept in check the most. He was one of the most hotheaded people Rogue knew.  
  
/That was Pietro. But he was also sweet and caring. Like a brother. Maybe more./ she considered but shook the thought.  
  
Pietro noticed when Rogue shivered and in a flash he went and got a blanket for the two of them. He draped the blanket around the two of them and watched as the sun rose over The Mountains, turning the sky different colors. Pietro, who was fully dressed in a tight sleeveless black shirt and jeans, pushed a stray strand of hair, from her face without touching her skin. Rogue looked up into his eyes, which shone with a bright intensity that bore into her. She couldn't help it she leaned her head on his masculine chest. He instinctively put his arm around her. Everything seemed to wash away, and the nothing seemed to be there except for them. A strange feeling filled the pit of he stomach. Rogue didn't even realize it was so much more at the time she thought it was just a sisterly love she had for him, at least that's what she forced herself to pretend it was. She couldn't pretend anymore. She didn't realize it then but it al seemed so clear now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah'm in love with Pietro", Rogue said, coming to this startling realization as if it came to her in a dream, which it did. She pondered what that meant, and wondered how long she'd really felt like this about him.  
  
/Always/ she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
/And I've known since that moment/ Rogue mused mentally.  
  
It was there she realized that she loved him, even if she didn't admit it until now. Rogue blushed slightly as the consideration of how the rest of the dream went. This was completely different. It took place in winter and was a bit more racy. Only than she was thankful that The lights at The Xavier Institute were all out, and neither of The two telepathic borders could read her mind. Her blush turned deep scarlet as she remembered:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue's Dream:  
  
This was when the dream began to become less of a memory and more of a fantasy. It wasn't like the other one. Instead of taking place in a hot July setting it was winter, December to be exact. Though she was once on his team she was now a member of the X-men, they were now enemies. She knew they shouldn't be together, but everything just seemed to disappear as she stood there nestled in his arms. They truly belonged together, even if no one approved. Almost all the members of the X-Men, except Kitty who was becoming serious with Lance, and her little brother Kurt, as he called himself had protested her getting back together, whether it be as friends or as something more. She remembered Scott's harsh words, when she dumped him for no apparent reason.  
  
"Your dumping me for that loser, Bastard of Magneto, aren't you?" Scott had questioned furiously.  
  
Rogue, who had had every intention of denying that accusation when it came up, forgot her defiance and quickly went to Quicksilver's defense, proving Scott right. He quickly went to the Professor who didn't seem to mind, which angered the already heated Scott. The only thing that he benefited from this was that little Ms. Perfect was right there to help mend his broken heart, and quickly disapprove to the relationship. She hadn't had time to wonder why the professor had not said anything because that day Pietro had flashed into the Institute and left a note around a purple, almost white lavender, asking her to meet him at the place were they realized they loved each other. It was signed, Piety. Rogue smiled to herself as she made her way to The Bayville Campsite.  
  
Rogue silently made her way to the cliff were she found Pietro already waiting for her, a blanket on the ground and another to wrap around her shoulders. Rogue smiled to herself. He was already there, but then again since his little change of heart he's always there for her, just like old times. He made the mistake of pushing her away once, and he promised her he'd never make the same mistake again, that he'd always be there to protect her. She walked up to him and he put his hands on her shoulders fixing his eyes on her, tracing over her facial features, as if trying to memorize them. She and Pietro had been sitting at the exact same spot were she unknowingly realized she loved him, not even a half year ago. A gentle snow began to fall and a snowflake fell on her cheek. Pietro who had been sitting next to her on a blanket, cradling her in a loving hug in his arms, brushed a stray snowflake that landed on her cheek, with his gloved hand. Instead of moving his hand away, he cupped her cheek staring into her eyes with his own burning sapphire blue eyes. Rogue could tell what he was thinking because it was the same thing on her mind. But unlike her, Pietro didn't care if them being together was wrong, or if people contested their relationship. Being in his arms Rogue was starting to forget about right or wrong. All that mattered was that they were together, and that she loved him. They had an unspoken agreement to never say 'I love you' out loud, because they didn't want to complicate their relationship any further. Besides, it didn't need to be said ,she could tell just by looking into his eyes, and him into hers. She looked down at her feet and then out to the horizon as the sun this time set this time on the two star-crossed lovers. Rogue closed he eyes and moved closer into his embrace. He pressed his lips upon her forehead, not caring if he passed out. To his surprise, he stayed there full conscious. Rogue looked up at him, avoiding his deep eyes that she seemed to get lost in, stunned at the fact that he didn't pass out. Rogue didn't' have time to wonder. Pietro passionately urged his lips against hers covering them with his long-desired kisses. Rogue wanting this as much as he did, welcoming the touch, pulled away. Though he tried to hide it, Pietro was hurt by her retreat.  
  
"Pietro," she began, still avoiding his eyes. 'As long as Ah don't look into those haunting blue eyes ah'll be alright', she deliberated, as she tried to tell him that this was a bad idea. Only first she'd have to herself that this was wrong. She grasped her rational, logical, explanation but didn't realize how weak it sounded until she said it. " This is Wrong," she whispered submissively. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. Pietro tipped Rogue's chin up and she found herself face-to-face with the sapphire blue eyes she had forced herself not to look into. Rogue could feel herself slipping away. She couldn't help it she spoke the exact same words that he began to say.  
  
"I Love You" Pietro murmured as Rogue said the analogous response.  
  
Rogue closed the gap between their faces and passionately kissed him. He hands began to slide up his chest as she tried to pull the shirt over his head. She was tired of right from wrong. She wanted him. Now. She didn't care about anyone's opinions. All she wanted was to be with him. She began peeling his clothes off which he gladly followed suit, and began slipping her cloths off. She wrapped her long white legs around his waist and he hoisted her up, placing his finger deep inside of her in the process. She began moaning and they began to lie down on the blanket next to them. As he slipped out of her she moaned disapprovingly but then got a wicked look to match his. She slid down lower taking his member in her mouth and sucking him to a peak. Soon they were locked in a heat that absorbed them, and this time it wasn't battle, but love. Rogue was lost to him, and she was never leaving him again as she soared to knew heights he entered her and they both climaxed. He was hers and she was his. Nothing mattered at this point and Rogue knew that nothing else would matter from this point on except them. They both had a change of heart and it was a change for the better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head as if trying to shake the image from her head. She was startled by a bamf, letting her know her brother was there.  
  
"Rogue, the professor vould like to see all of the students in an hour."  
  
Rogue told him she'd be there but she needed some time to herself. Her brother merely gave her a sad look and left without her.  
  
/Damn it Pietro, why did things have to end up this way. Why did I have to fall in love with you of all People in Bayville?/ Rogue silently made promised to herself on the rising sun. She would never fall in love, and it would never be with someone who hated her, even though in her heart she knew she already broke the promise she'd just have to make herself have a change of heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay the love scene could have been a lot better but I would be kicked off the site if I did it (Or rather THEY) how I wanted to (or wanted them) do it.  
  
Review for the next chapter. I need five reviews, at least.  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters  
  
///Wolverine 


	3. Release

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter II  
  
Pietro lay upon the roof of the Brotherhood house, untouched by sleep and plagued by thoughts of Rogue and his feelings for her. There was just so much to sort through, and the only point that seemed truly definite was that he had strong feelings for her and sending her away had not changed anything. Pietro loved her from the moment that he met her, and from when he laid eyes on her he always wanted her, but more than anything he wanted her happy and he wanted to see her live, and he knew that he could never give her those things quite like the Xavier Institute. She'd been there once before, because Mystique betrayed her and she felt that she couldn't live with the Brotherhood anymore, and Pietro was heartbroken when she left. He'd finally gotten the chance to get his dearest back, but threw it out, because he knew the truth, that she belonged in a place with people who cold help her control her powers, and have the life she never got a chance to live and have the marriage she'd never get the chance to have and the love that she'd been deprived of for as long as she could remember. Pietro realized that she in the end she would never have the chance for happiness that he wanted her to have if she stayed there with him.  
  
/Besides, it's not exactly like she was yours to begin with. She'll always see me as the pain in the ass brother, and never the way I want her too. She'll never see me as anything more than a friend, and even though it means missing out on the life that I want her to have, she can't do that if she's with me, or if she's to busy worrying what might have been instead of being out there living./ Pietro thought this as if trying to convince himself that this was the right thing, even if it didn't feel like it.  
  
/Rogue will recover from this stronger than ever with or without me anyway. She deserves the world and I can't give her that./ Pietro tried his hardest to force himself to believe that this was the only way. He was sure of it, because he knew that if Rogue stayed with him she wouldn't end up alive.  
  
Pietro shivered as a chill ran over him and he pulled his long powerful legs up towards his chest. He exhaled and a cloud of white frosty air escaped into the cold October night. His night's seemed so long without Rogue by his side. He felt the same familiar feeling of despair that he felt the first time that she left for the Xavier institute. He had missed her so much, and without her he had spent countless nights sitting on this very roof; he thought he would never get her back. Then finally he one day, after she suffered a breakdown at the Xavier institute, she returned to him upon knowing that Mystique was her adoptive mother, and that she belonged there with them, in her mother's house. She confessed that she hadn't wanted to leave, but she felt she had no choice. After the breakdown, she decided that she belonged with her friends and family, and as much as she likes  
  
To commemorate her return, the took her on a usual camping trip to the woods, where he whisked her away to a picturesque little lake deep in the privacy of the heart of the woods, where he threw her in. The had joked around there for several hours and then just lied on the bank together, and I decided that she was the one girl that I'd ever loved and the only person who he would feel that way about. He had asked her about her powers and if it was difficult to never know touch. He had only wanted her to open up and give her someone to confide in but instead hurt her and for the first time in a long while, Pietro felt as if she was better off without him. He stood up abruptly and took her petite, gloved hand in his and pulled her up. There, Pietro did what he'd wanted to do since the moment he met her. He wrapped her arms around her and held her, sheltering her from the harsh reality that was her life. He wanted to give her a moment- no matter how brief- where there were no sides or mutants or powers. They where just Rogue and Pietro, and for a fleeting moment he was tempted to tell her everything, that he loved her and never wanted to let go, but instead stepped away and turned his back on her trying to keep all the emotions that where swirling inside him from her view. Rogue asked him what that was for, and he let out a silent sigh that he prayed she didn't hear.  
  
"Because Marie, Everyone deserves compassion." He replied in a hushed voice that sounded foreign to him as he attempted to even out his voice, and keep all signs of emotion free. He pulled on his shirt and knew he had to leave know, before he broke down and let go. He turned mischief hiding his true feelings in his eyes and he hoped that he could fool her. He could everybody about anything but never this. He just hoped that the feelings that were apparent to everyone else where vacant to her.  
  
"Race ya back" he said leaving her in the dust.  
  
He felt remorse as he arrived at the campsite, but shook it off and began to make lunch with the guys, who gave him rye looks, as they questioned his time with Rogue, his dark princess. He began to get worried as the sun went down, and was about to return for her, when she walked into the clearing, promptly called him an ass and went to her tent. The others looked at him and asked what he did to annoy her now, but he didn't answer. All he knew was that he loved her, down to the ornery, fighting spirit that lied deep in her heart.  
  
That night he lay in his sleeping bag nearby Lance, Todd and Fred, who were snoring, and fidgeting while in deep sleep. Pietro Had tried his hardest to forget about what happened but he felt so guilty about making her walk all that way that he had to do something. He had to tell her the truth.  
  
That morning just before the sun rose Pietro sped into her sleeping back and woke her gently. Although she had been leery at first, she followed him out, and he swept her up into his arms.  
  
"Why are we her'?" Rogue asked suspiciously. Last time he carried her off she ended up soaked to the bone.  
  
"You'll see. I just wanted to do something special for my 'Little Sister'", he enlightened her.  
Pietro rested there and as she sat there looking out to the black horizon, waiting for the sun to rise, he watched her intently, studying her face, as if trying to memorize her features, when a blast of cool air chilled her to the core.  
  
Without her usual loads of makeup and her amber and white striped hair pulled back in a ponytail, no one at her school would recognize her as the School Goth. She also had on her daily worn gloves, which she almost never took off. Pietro enjoyed seeing her like this, and although he never told her, he thought that she looked beautiful.  
  
Pietro noticed when Rogue shivered and in a flash he went and got a blanket for the two of them. He draped the blanket around the two of them and watched as the sun rose over The Mountains, turning the sky different colors. Pietro, who was fully dressed in a tight sleeveless black shirt and jeans, pushed a stray strand of hair, from her face without touching her skin. Rogue looked up into his eyes, which shone with a bright intensity that bore into her. She couldn't help it she leaned her head on his masculine chest. He instinctively put his arm around her. Everything seemed to wash away, and the nothing seemed to be there except for them.  
  
He had been so tempted to tell her everything; after all it was the reason he brought her there, but as she sat there in his arms, the words seemed to escape him and he was content in just being there with her. They watched the sun rise and Pietro made a vow then and there that Rogue needed more to life than to be with someone who couldn't even tell her how he felt. She deserved to see the world and as much as he loved her, he couldn't ask her to give up her chance to grow and knew that she could never do that with him there. He wasn't even sure that she thought of him as anything more than a big brother. They stood there watching the sunrise, and he never got a chance to tell her the truth.  
  
To this day Pietro regretted and wished that things had been different, and although he never told anyone, he always wanted to take her back to the spot where he made up his mind to let her go, and tell her everything. But he set her free, and she had a chance to live her life the way she should, and should she have a change of heart and return as he only hoped that she one day would, it would be of her own free will, and not because she that he was the only one for her out there.  
  
/You're free, Marie, and I hope your life is a good one/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally updated it. Hope you liked it.  
  
I don't own these characters yet.  
  
Please Review.  
  
\\\Wolverine 


End file.
